


Фантики

by Mario



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, POV Female Character, future is near
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mario/pseuds/Mario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В конце концов, все уходят. Ты - тоже. Остаются только лишь обертки от конфет, сложенные аккуратной стопкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Фантики

Ты разворачиваешь шоколадные конфеты, фантики черные, они металлически блестят синим, красным и зеленым. Конфеты круглые, ты показываешь мне их, но они мягкие, они тают на твоих теплых ладонях. Я слизываю растаявший шоколад с твоих ладоней. Твои руки нежные, будто лепестки розы, нагретой лучами солнца. Ты улыбаешься мне, прикрывая глаза, говоришь, что я будто ребенок. Ну и ладно. Шоколада на твоих руках почти нет. 

Я откатываюсь от тебя. Ты выкладываешь фантики на покрывало, разравниваешь их в руках. Они квадратные, черные, блестят и почти не шуршат. Хочется спросить, кто все-таки из нас ребенок, но я не раскрываю и рта. Я наблюдаю за тобой, снизу вверх, смотрю на твой подбородок и шею, на твои закушенные губы, на твои нежные руки с короткими ногтями. Я хочу запустить руки в твои волосы, потянуть за пряди, чтобы ты опустилась ко мне. Я бы поцеловала тебя, ощутила бы на языке твой горько-сладкий вкус от черного шоколада. Но ты так сосредоточено раскладываешь свои обертки, что я просто встаю с кровати и иду на кухню. Ставлю чайник, курю сигареты в приоткрытую форточку. Дверь закрыта, и я не слышу, как приходишь ты. Твои губы перепачканы шоколадом, шоколад в твоих глазах, даже если они светлые. Твои глаза светлые и глубокие. Однажды мне сказали, что мои глаза как у кошки – они будто стеклянные и пустые. Я не знаю, комплимент это или нет, но твои глаза похожи на небо и серебро, только теплее и слаще.

Ты целуешь мой рот, пропахший сигаретным дымом, вкус моих сигарет и твоих конфет смешивается, он приятен и привычен. Иногда мне кажется, что я дышу, только когда ты рядом, только когда ты забираешь весь кислород. Кислород убивает нас. Ты – мое спасение.

Я отлипаю от тебя. Но твои объятья - то место, куда я бы хотела возвращаться всегда, во веки веков. Аминь.

Ты щелкаешь моей зажигалкой, покуда я завариваю чай. Ты пьешь чай без сахара. Я тоже. Но я просто не люблю сладкое, а ты – это ты. Мне нравятся все твои странности. То, что ты слушаешь. То, что ты делаешь. То, как ты живешь. Я люблю всю тебя. 

Я все чаще думаю, что ты проникла мне под кожу. В книгах об этом пишут с таким пафосом, с таким отчаяньем, с такой страстью. Я читала их, и смеялась с них, с этих слов. Любовь выдумали писатели. Но сейчас мне кажется, что это не так уж и глупо. Ты въелась в мою кожу. Твоим запахом пропитались мои волосы. Твои ладони отпечатались на моем теле. Твои поцелуи за моими ушами горят всякий раз, когда я вспоминаю о них. Иногда я думаю о них часами. 

Ты проникла под мою кожу. Набитое синтепоном клише. Штампованное общее выражение. Стереотипный стандарт межличностных отношений. Ты проникла под мою кожу. Отравила меня своей любовью. Твоя любовь – шаблонная?

Я фыркаю, ты смотришь на меня своими большими глазами. Ты не спрашиваешь, что случилось, не спрашиваешь, о чем таком я вдруг подумала. Ты смотришь своими глазами, немного испуганно и насмешливо. Ты смеешься надо мной, но твой смех и твои придирки незлобивы. Твоя злость идет на другое и на других. Или, может, иногда твои шутки задевают за живое, просто я не понимаю этого? Иди ты к черту, ненавижу тебя.

Ты смеешься надо мной. Но притягиваешь к себе, обнимаешь крепко и сильно. Я утыкаюсь носом тебе в шею. Ненавижу тебя. Но твой запах – серость утра, горечь кофе, сладость шоколада. Ты пахнешь домом. 

Я подкуриваю сигареты от плиты. Ты хранишь фантики от шоколадных конфет, разравниваешь их и складываешь в стопки.  
Ты разбрасываешь мои книги. Я рисую на твоей коже рисунки перманентными маркерами, ручками и пальцами.  
Без тебя будет скучно. Ведь когда-нибудь ты уйдешь.

В конце концов, исчезает все. Размагничиваются диски, ломаются провода наушников, перегорают лампочки, друзья отсеиваются, интересы меняются. Люди уходят. И, однажды, уйдешь и ты. 

Ты уйдешь, оставив свой шарф, просто потому, что забудешь о нем. Оставишь свою чашку, из которой пью я. Оставишь свой запах на моей подушке. Оставишь свои волосы на расческе. Заберешь за собой утренние сквозняки, незакрытые шторы, унесешь с собой мою зажигалку и компьютерную мышку. Исчезнет батарея туалетных вод на трельяже, пропадут твои вещи из нашего шкафа. 

Ты оставишь мне стопки фантиков от шоколадных конфет. Я сложу их так, как складывала ты. Я разровняю их, разглажу, сложу в аккуратные, ровные стопки. Я положу их на дно коробки и накрою сверху крышкой. Коробку я положу под кровать, и бессонными ночами, глядя в потолок, я буду думать, что часть тебя лежит прямо подо мною. Но мне никогда не хватит смелости достать это.

Но сейчас я обвиваю тебя руками, дышу тобой. Даю себе обещание записать название твоих любимых духов. Ведь когда-нибудь  
ты  
уйдешь.


End file.
